L'Ange de la Mort
by Yunaeris
Summary: La mère de Xion lui avait toujours formellement recommandé de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil le soir d'Halloween, car lors de la nuit d'Halloween, les frontières entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts s'effacent, les morts envahissent notre réalité, et le plus terrible, l'Ange de la Mort, erre dans les Ténèbres pour emporter ceux qui croisent sa route...


**Disclaimer ****: Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Square Enix et Disney.**

**Pairing ****: ****NamiShi (Naminé/Xion), même si on peut difficilement appeler cela de la romance ici.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'Ange de la Mort<strong>

Quand la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours retentit, les lycéens se ruèrent vers la sortie d'un même mouvement de joie tumultueux. Xion, qui pour sa part rangeait tranquillement son cahier dans son sac, encore assise à son bureau, ne s'en étonna pas : c'était les vacances. Et Halloween.

« Hé, Xion ! »

Xion leva les yeux. Deux rangées de tables plus loin, Kairi, sa meilleure amie, se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Elle partageait visiblement l'allégresse générale. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa veste et avait rangé son sac en deux secondes, elle pourtant réputée pour son calme en toute situation.

« Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air surexcitée.

Ce fut comme si l'enthousiasme débordant de ses condisciples l'avait contaminée, songea Xion. Elle se leva.

« Chez toi ? Pourquoi ? »

Kairi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'avais dit que je faisais une soirée pour Halloween ! »

Xion fit mine de réfléchir en enfilant sa veste. La plupart des élèves avaient déjà disparu de la salle de cours. Seul demeurait un lycée consciencieux qui discutait avec le professeur sur le devoir impitoyablement donné par celui-ci pour la rentrée. Néanmoins, sa réponse était prête depuis que Kairi avait mentionné cette fête, deux semaines auparavant.

« Non, désolée. J'ai trop de travail. Mais merci.

-Trop de travail ? Mais les vacances commencent tout juste ! Ça te fera du bien de te changer les idées, tu sais. »

Xion ne répondit pas, ébauchant un sourire crispé. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de lui révéler la raison de son refus.

« Il y aura Sora et Riku. » insista Kairi avec un sourire en coin, fort au courant du faible de son amie pour ce dernier.

Xion rougit et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je dois aider ma mère. Elle est un peu malade ces derniers temps, mentit-elle.

-Ah ? »

Kairi se tut alors que les deux filles quittaient la salle de classe. Elle réfléchissait vraisemblablement à un nouvel argument pour la convaincre, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de négliger sa mère. Elle reprit finalement la parole à mi-chemin des escaliers.

« Tu pourrais juste rester un petit moment, suggéra-t-elle.

-Kairi, j'ai dit non, soupira Xion.

-Juste une heure ! Tu auras toute la soirée pour aider ta mère après !

-Kairi...

-Je peux te passer mon téléphone si t'as oublié le tien. Tu pourras prévenir ta mère comme ça.

-Kairi...

-Allez sois sympa ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! Et puis ça me ferait plaisir ! »

Xion la regarda un moment, puis se sentit faiblir.

« … Ok. Mais juste une heure.

-Super ! »

Xion regarda son amie s'extasier. _Quand apprendrai-je à dire non ?_ songea-t-elle.

En réalité, sa mère n'était aucunement malade et n'avait nullement besoin de son aide. La véritable raison de la réserve de la jeune fille était ailleurs. Sa mère leur avait toujours formellement recommandé, à son frère Vanitas et à elle, de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil le soir d'Halloween, _parce qu'Halloween est le jour où les frontières entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts s'effondrent. Les morts envahissent notre réalité, pleins de fureur et de __rancune__, envers ceux qui ont conservé la chance de vivre. Et le pire d'entre eux, l'Ange de la Mort, erre dans les Ténèbres de la nuit pour emporter dans la mort ceux qui croisent sa route._

Sa mère croyait entièrement à ce que la jeune fille appelait maintenant des sornettes. Pourtant, jadis, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Ces contes l'avaient terrifiée dès son plus jeune âge et le fait que la petite famille habite une maison isolée de l'autre côté du bois, à la lisière de la pénombre inquiétante des arbres, n'aidait en rien. Si bien que toute petite, au lieu d'aller vagabonder avec ses camarades pour glaner des bonbons auprès des habitants de la ville, elle était demeurée cloîtrée dans sa maison, fixant avec terreur de sa fenêtre les ombres menaçantes de la forêt, s'attendant à chaque instant à apercevoir cet Ange de la Mort. Elle s'était souvent interrogée sur l'apparence de ce dernier. Son frère et elle en avaient fait de nombreux croquis, au coin du feu. Vanitas s'était amusé à représenter des démons tous plus horribles les uns que les autres dans le but évident de terroriser sa petite sœur. Quant à elle, ses esquisses allaient du squelette en robe de bure brandissant une faux à une femme encagoulée aux magnifiques ailes sombres.

Tout avait changé quand elle eut neuf ans. Ce jour-là, Vanitas en avait quatorze. En pleine crise d'adolescence, pourquoi aurait-il pris en compte les contes invraisemblables et superstitieux de ses parents ? Il n'était pas rentré ce jour-là, préférant rester avec ses amis pour fêter l'événement. Il n'était pas rentré du tout. Le lendemain, son corps avait été découvert dans un ruisseau de la forêt. Les autorités avaient décrété qu'en rentrant chez lui, en pleine nuit, il avait trébuché dans la pénombre et s'était noyé.

A cette époque, choquées, la mère et la fille avaient redoublé de vigilance, persuadées qu'il avait été emporté par l'Ange de la Mort. L'événement avait nourri les cauchemars de la jeune fille. Puis le temps avait passé. Huit ans plus tard, ce souvenir s'était estompé et Xion avait à son tour commencé à considérer cette histoire d'Ange comme des balivernes, sans pourtant oser cesser d'obéir à sa mère.

Kairi et Xion émergèrent dans la cour, baignée dans la lumière déclinante de cette fin d'après-midi. Tout en suivant le pas allègre de son amie, Xion envoyait un SMS pour sa mère, l'avertissant de son retard, se demandant vaguement quelle serait sa réaction. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rentrerait tard le soir, bien que ce serait la première fois un soir d'Halloween.

Xion laissait son regard errer sur la rue sur le chemin de la maison de Kairi. De nombreuses maisons avaient en l'honneur de l'événement revêtu des décorations de tous genres : banderoles noires, mannequins de plastique en forme de squelette ou de sorcière, fausses toiles d'araignées... Et la rue elle-même commençait à être prise d'assaut par des sorcières barbouillées de maquillage noir, des squelettes aux vêtements tachés de peinture rouge sang, des fantômes imités par un drap blanc... L'ambiance était festive et joyeuse, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette mise en scène complètement ridicule, et d'une certaine façon insultante envers la mémoire de son frère.

« Nous y sommes ! » lança joyeusement Kairi en se dirigeant vers sa propre maison, une petite demeure blanche au milieu d'autres maisons identiques.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le perron, Xion croisa le regard d'une jeune fille adossée contre un platane, quelques mètres plus loin. La fille lui sourit paisiblement entre ses mèches blondes. Intriguée, Xion la dévisagea.

« Bon, alors, Xion, tu viens ? » s'impatienta Kairi.

Celle-ci se retourna pour constater que son amie l'attendait déjà dans le vestibule. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était figée sur place.

« Ah, désolée, j'arrive ! » se reprit-elle en courant la rejoindre.

Alors que la porte de la maison se refermait sur la rue, Xion jeta un dernier regard par l'embrasure. Mais il n'y avait plus trace de la fille sous le platane.

* * *

><p>La soirée se déroula tout à fait formidablement, et Xion oublia bien vite ses angoisses. En plus de Riku et Sora, les grands frères de ce dernier, Ventus et Roxas, Selphie, une amie de Kairi et une certaine Linoa avaient été invités. Mais alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec cette dernière, assise sur le canapé près de la fenêtre, un coup d'œil à l'extérieur la ramena sur terre. Il faisait nuit noire.<p>

« Oh, je dois y aller ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Linoa l'interrogea du regard.

« Je devais juste rester un peu... Ma mère doit m'attendre. » s'expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Et être morte d'inquiétude, compléta-t-elle mentalement.

« Tu veux aller prévenir Kairi ? » demanda Linoa.

Xion la chercha du regard.

« Je peux pas, Riku est à côté, marmonna-t-elle.

-Et alors ? s'étonna son interlocutrice.

-Écoute, tu pourras la prévenir ? Il faut vraiment que je rentre, là. Merci beaucoup ! »

Xion se précipita hors de la pièce, manquant oublier son sac et sa veste dans la manœuvre. Une fois dehors, elle pressa le pas, dardant les environs de regards inquiets tout en fermant mécaniquement les boutons de sa veste. Bien qu'il fasse nuit noire, des enfants en costumes de zombi, sac à bonbons en main, circulaient encore dans les rues, de maison en maison.

_Allez, _songea-t-elle_, ce n'est pas la première fois que je rentre chez moi de nuit... Et puis, de toute façon, ces histoires de fantôme, c'est des sornettes._ Néanmoins, Xion était facilement impressionnable, et elle commençait à ressentir des frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la froideur de l'air. Tout en parcourant les environs de regards méfiants, évitant soigneusement les groupes d'enfants surexcités, elle continua sa route à grands pas.

Plus elle progressait vers la sortie de la ville et l'orée de la forêt, moins les rues étaient animées. Bientôt, elle ne croisa plus âme qui vive, à part occasionnellement un enfant qui rentrait chez lui, un chat qui traversait la route, une voiture qui la dépassait. Elle se contentait de regarder droit devant elle, sachant que si elle laissait dévier son regard vers les zones d'ombres des jardins et les maisons aux décorations lugubres, son imagination lui jouerait des tours déplaisant. Déjà, elle avait la sensation d'être observée, de percevoir des mouvements suspects du coin de l'œil. Elle aimerait pouvoir presser le pas, mais elle allait déjà à une bonne allure, et ne souhaitait pas finir épuisée avant d'atteindre la forêt. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que celui de ses pas et de sa respiration saccadée.

« Un bonbon madame ! »

Xion sursauta brusquement, manquant lâcher un hurlement quand un gamin de huit ans déguisé en citrouille jaillit de derrière un platane, juste devant elle. Elle se sentit rougir de honte : on aurait vraiment dit une gamine qui avait peur des fantômes.

« Quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, la peur laissant place à la colère.

L'enfant répéta sa phrase, l'air impatient. Mais elle n'avait rien à lui donner et avait hâte de rentrer chez elle.

« Frédéric ! Je t'ai dit de rentrer ! »

Un homme sortit d'une maison voisine, les sourcils froncés, pour saisir l'enfant par la main, qui protestait avec virulence.

« On ne sort pas la nuit dans la rue, c'est dangereux ! Surtout dans une ville ! Tu sais que les voitures ne te verront pas facilement ?

-Mais ! La dame allait me donner des bonbons ! »

Xion les regarda s'éloigner sans lui accorder un regard et disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison dont la lumière accueillante s'échappait par la porte ouverte du vestibule. Ce ne fut que quand le battant claqua et qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans cette rue froide et noire qu'elle se décida à reprendre sa route en soupirant.

Bientôt, les maisons se firent plus rares, plus espacées. La circulation également : elle ne croisait plus aucune voiture. Assis au sommet d'un portail de fer, un gros chat la suivait de son regard jaune. Elle lui renvoya un regard noir et poursuivit sa route le long de la route cabossée qui quittait la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi diable vivaient-ils de l'autre côté des bois ? Elle avait toujours détesté les parcourir de nuit quand elle rentrait tard en hiver. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas très étendus. En dix minutes si elle marchait vite elle serait de l'autre côté.

Xion se retourna nerveusement avant d'atteindre les premiers arbres. Personne. Juste la route déserte qui disparaissait entre les maisons de la ville, uniquement éclairée par quelques lampadaires. Elle se tourna lentement et hésita, plongeant son regard dans les ombres des bois, sans pouvoir empêcher son imagination de se mettre en marche : déjà les silhouettes fantomatiques des arbres prenaient des allures terrifiantes, et les zones d'ombres des fourrés s'agitaient de mouvements suspects. Sans quitter les bois des yeux, avec la sensation que si elle déviait son regard, quelque chose d'horrible se produirait, elle ouvrit lentement son sac et farfouilla d'une main à l'intérieur à la recherche de la petite lampe qu'elle emportait toujours … quand elle avait l'intention de rentrer tard le soir.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa son sac sur le sol et farfouilla de plus belle, soulevant cahiers et livres, pour constater l'évidence : elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer après la nuit ce matin, elle n'avait pas emporté sa lampe. Xion laissa échapper un juron, fait inhabituel chez elle et se mordit la lèvre, en considérant ses options. La solution qui s'imposait était de retourner chez Kairi pour lui demander une lampe, ou mieux, la supplier de la laisser dormir chez elle. Oui, mais non. Il y avait deux problèmes : maintenant qu'elle était là, elle avait juste envie de traverser cette fichue forêt pour être de retour dans la chaleur de sa maison. Elle avait déjà traversé la forêt de nuit, certes avec une lampe, mais depuis, elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin et ne risquait pas de se perdre, même dans le noir. Deuxièmement, et c'était le problème majeur, elle songeait déjà à la honte qu'elle allait devoir subir si elle rentrait se réfugier chez Kairi parce qu'elle avait peur des méchants fantômes d'Halloween. Ils allaient tous pouvoir bien rire d'elle. En plus, Riku allait assister à cela aussi. Elle soupira. Hors de question de courir chez Kairi, sa maudite fierté le lui interdisait. La jeune fille saisit son sac et respira un bon coup.

« Allez... C'est juste dix minutes à passer. » marmonna-t-elle pour se donner du courage, oubliant sur le moment qu'elle serait obligée d'avancer à une lenteur d'escargot à cause de l'obscurité, et que le trajet ne prendrait certainement pas aussi peu de temps.

Elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre des arbres. Avançant prudemment, elle se faisait violence pour garder son regard fixé sur le chemin, presque indiscernable, et ne pas le laisser errer là où son imagination ne lui montrerait qu'ombres menaçantes, fantômes et démons sanguinaires. Mais supprimer la vue ne faisait qu'accroître ses autres sens qui ne cessaient de lui envoyer des messages peu rassurants : ses oreilles lui faisaient entendre des craquements suspects par-dessus le bruissement des feuillages au-dessus de sa tête, ses nerfs étaient à vif... Elle avait froid, terriblement froid et la peur ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation...

Elle marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. En réalité, cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, mais elle était à bout de nerfs. Oubliant toute prudence, elle pressa le pas pour immédiatement trébucher sur une racine invisible dans l'obscurité et s'étaler par terre. Laissant échapper un léger cri de rage mêlé de peur, elle se releva aussitôt et poussa un véritable hurlement.

Devant elle, sur le chemin, se tenait une jeune fille, semblant tout droit sortie d'une histoire de princesses. C'était une jeune demoiselle de son âge, aux yeux bleus envoûtants et aux fins cheveux blonds retombant avec grâce sur son épaule droite, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche. Le cliché parfait de la jeune fille pure et innocente, aurait songé Xion si la soudaine apparition d'un être humain ne l'avait pas autant terrorisée.

« Salut, lui lança la jeune fille avec un sourire paisible.

-Sa... salut... » parvint-elle à répondre, son cœur battant à tout rompre, toujours dans un état de stress intense.

Rapidement cependant, une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Ce n'était pas un quelconque monstre sanguinaire ou un fantôme aux yeux vides. Le sourire calme de la jeune demoiselle, qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement comme la fille qu'elle avait vue plus tôt dans l'après-midi la mettait en confiance, et elle ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir pourquoi cette fille traînait en pleine nuit dans les bois, pourquoi elle semblait si confiante, comment elle n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir plus tôt, pourquoi elle semblait littéralement enveloppée d'une lueur douce et chaleureuse.

« Tu ne crains rien, toi... lui fit remarquer la fille, une once de moquerie dans la voix. Dehors dans les bois à cette heure... On t'a jamais dit qu'Halloween était la nuit des monstres ? »

En temps normal, elle aurait relevé la tête en signe de défi et aurait répliqué sur le même ton quelque chose comme « Je pourrais te retourner la remarque. ». Mais elle n'était pas encore remise de ses émotions.

« Si... fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, dis-moi, ironisa la fille.

-Je... je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un ici, en pleine nuit. » tenta-t-elle de se justifier sans passer pour une grande peureuse.

La fille sourit davantage.

« Oh, j'avais envie de faire une petite promenade. Je n'habite pas très loin.

-Ah oui ? Moi non plus à vrai dire. De l'autre côté des bois, précisa Xion.

-Je sais. Je veux dire, je me doute qu'avec l'air que tu avais tout à l'heure, tu étais pressée de rentrer. »

Ah, la fille avait probablement dû être aux premières loges pour assister à sa petite crise de panique... Néanmoins, elle aurait honte plus tard. Pour le moment, seul le soulagement d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un pour l'accompagner comptait.

« On peut faire le chemin ensemble si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle.

La fille secoua la tête.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne prends pas le même chemin.

-Ah ok..., répondit Xion sans chercher à masquer sa déception. Bon, je vais y aller alors... Ma mère m'attend et elle s'inquiète beaucoup quand je reste dehors trop tard la nuit. »

La fille ne répondit pas, mais son sourire se figea, avant de s'estomper peu à peu.

« On se reverra sans doute un autre jour, insista Xion pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui disait au revoir.

-Oh, je ne crois pas, soupira la fille en abaissant les yeux, l'air soudainement attristée.

-Ah bon ? »

Elle ne reçut à nouveau aucune réponse. Xion se reprit, un peu mal à l'aise, et changea de sujet de conversation.

« Je m'appelle Xion Daybreak au fait. »

La fille angélique releva les yeux.

« Xion ? Tu es la sœur de Vanitas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. »

Sa réponse inattendue la laissa interdite. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son frère entre dans la conversation.

« Ah ! Je m'excuse, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Naminé. » fit la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.

Plus que jamais elle ressemblait à un ange, songea Xion.

« Tu as connu mon frère ? »

Naminé secoua la tête.

« Oh, non pas vraiment. Je l'ai seulement rencontré à une reprise. Ici même d'ailleurs. Il y a des années de cela. J'ai été attristée par sa mort. »

Elle lui lança un regard désolé, navrée d'avoir dû lui rappeler un tel souvenir. Xion abaissa les yeux à son tour.

« Oui... » murmura-t-elle.

Naminé dut sentir sa gêne car elle changea rapidement de sujet.

« En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir pu trouver l'occasion de parler avec toi, Xion. Peu de gens passent par ici, d'ordinaire. Et ça fait un an que je n'avais pas été autorisée à sortir.

-Vraiment ? fit Xion avec curiosité et une vague de sympathie pour la jeune fille l'envahit. Tes parents sont... un peu sévères, non ?

-Oh, il ne s'agit pas de mes parents. Mais tu as raison, c'est une règle bien sévère. » admit Naminé en hochant la tête.

Xion se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle, l'observant avec pitié. Était-elle une de ces enfants battus, séquestrés par leur famille ?

« C'est injuste, tu ne trouves pas ? soupira-t-elle. Je suis, comment dit-on ? Assignée à résidence.

-Pourquoi ne t'en vas-tu pas ? l'interrogea Xion avec vigueur en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla Naminé, qui semblait soudainement abattue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la règle. »

Xion l'observa quelques instants, ne sachant que dire. Naminé semblait avoir besoin d'une aide qu'elle se sentait impuissante à lui offrir. Si elle était une enfant battue, que pourrait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Elle ne connaissait rien à sa situation, n'était ni avocate ni psychologue.

« Mais... dit-elle faiblement. Il faut apprendre à désobéir quand ce sont des règles injustes... »

Naminé releva la tête en souriant doucement.

« Tu es gentille. Mais toute la question est de savoir si une règle est juste ou pas. Pourrais-tu en juger, toi ?

-Pour certaines peut-être, fit Xion en haussant les sourcils, surprise par cet élan philosophique.

-Peut-être... » répéta la fille qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elle sourit et déclara : « J'ai bien fait de venir te parler. »

Xion la regarda avec surprise. Cette simple phrase lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Merci. »

Les deux filles restèrent un moment silencieuses. Un hibou ulula au-dessus de leurs têtes, attirant l'attention de Xion, qui songea alors qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer. Elle était décidément très en retard et l'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Naminé reprit :

« Peu importe, là n'est pas la question. Je ne peux de toute manière m'éloigner d'une personne très chère à mon cœur. »

Xion se retourna vers elle.

« Tu veux dire... un de ceux avec qui tu vis ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre de comprendre la situation de la jeune demoiselle.

Celle-ci secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Oh non. En vérité, cette personne est morte il y a longtemps. Je voulais dire, je ne peux m'éloigner de sa tombe. C'est ainsi.

-Je suis désolée. »

Xion abaissa les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il en coûtait d'affronter la mort d'un proche. Naminé devait vraiment tenir à cette personne pour refuser ainsi de s'éloigner de sa sépulture.

« Elle avait vraiment une belle âme, soupira-t-elle. C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontrée. Et la première que j'ai aimée.

-Qui était-ce ? l'interrogea Xion, curieuse.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Veux-tu vraiment l'entendre ? »

Naminé semblait s'en vouloir de la retenir ainsi en racontant sa vie. Xion lui sourit pour la rassurer, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer le malheur des autres et véritablement curieuse de connaître mieux cette mystérieuse fille.

« Oui, avec plaisir. »

Naminé lui adressa un bref sourire de reconnaissance.

« Et bien... commença-t-elle, cette fille était un ange. Au sens figuré, bien sûr, c'était une simple humaine, pas une envoyée des dieux avec une paire d'ailes, mais... elle avait le cœur le plus pur qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Et elle avait une beauté toute aussi angélique. »

Elle ne regardait plus Xion. Son regard, rêveur, s'était tourné vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

« Elle était très gentille. Elle avait la faculté de voir le bien en toutes choses. C'est rare, tu sais. Une vraie identité. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Xion sourit et détourna le regard, un peu embarrassée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un dévoiler des secrets ou des sentiments trop personnels.

« Quand elle allait faire ses courses, continua son interlocutrice, emportée dans un éloge enthousiaste, elle emmenait toujours de quoi donner aux mendiants. L'hiver, elle n'hésitait pas à les accueillir dans sa maison, une petite bicoque à l'orée de la forêt... Pourtant, elle avait connu des moments difficiles... Elle était orpheline et les prêtres de la ville ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Malgré cela, elle a toujours gardé le sourire. Oui, c'était bien un ange. Même pendant la guerre...

-La guerre ? » s'étonna Xion.

Il n'y avait plus eu de guerre dans ce pays depuis soixante-dix ans. Cette fille avait-elle vécu dans un pays en guerre ? Qu'y serait-elle allée faire ?

« Oui... Cet endroit se situait alors près de l'un des fronts les plus meurtriers de la dernière guerre... Non, excuse-moi, c'était celle d'avant. Comme le temps passe vite ! »

Xion la regarda, déconcertée, pensant qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Mais Naminé continua de plus belle.

« Et donc cette fille persévérait à aider les gens pendant la guerre. Elle s'occupait même des déserteurs, qu'ils soient d'un camp ou d'un autre. Elle risquait la peine de mort mais elle persévérait. Tu imagines qu'une telle bonté ne m'a pas laissée indifférente. »

Naminé laissa échapper un léger soupir, que Xion ne put analyser, le regard toujours dans le vague, comme perdue dans un rêve. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle observait chaque trait de son visage avec soupçon, persuadée que l'autre se fichait d'elle. Naminé fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Quand elle est morte, j'ai décidé de lui rendre hommage à ma manière. C'est pour cela que depuis j'emprunte son apparence et son nom. »

Xion recula d'un pas. Elle regrettait désormais d'avoir croisé cette fille, qui ne semblait pas aussi saine d'esprit qu'elle l'avait cru au premier abord. Naminé tourna alors les yeux vers elle et sourit devant la confusion qui envahissait l'autre fille.

« Oh, tu veux savoir comment elle est morte ? » Elle sourit d'un air indéchiffrable. « Disons que notre rencontre a été l'occasion pour moi de lui montrer à quel point son âme était délicieuse. »

Xion la dévisagea minutieusement, attendant en vain que la fille s'écrie que son histoire n'était qu'une blague.

« O... Ok... murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine en reculant d'un second pas. Tout ça est très bien... Je crois que je ferais bien de... »

Sans la quitter des yeux, elle fit mine de reprendre sa route en arborant un sourire crispé. Toute trace de sourire déserta le visage de Naminé, qui parut brusquement contrariée.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais on a à peine fait connaissance ! Ne me laisse pas ici toute seule, voyons, fit-elle avec une petite moue attristée.

-Tu... tu... pourquoi... ? bégaya Xion, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Pourquoi je suis venue te voir ? Parce que je t'aime bien.

-Comme cette... cette fille que tu...

-Comme Naminé ? » Naminé haussa les sourcils. « Oh non. Elle, personne ne pourra jamais lui être équivalent. »

Elle avait lâché ces mots avec une telle certitude, une confiance inébranlable, une foi véritable envers cette fille qu'elle prétendait pourtant avoir tué.

« J'ai pensé aimer ton frère, jadis, poursuivit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais c'était un grossier personnage. Son âme était hideuse de toutes les injures qu'il proférait à longueur de journée. Mais toi, je t'aime bien.

-Ne... ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça ! » s'écria Xion avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, la colère prenant momentanément le pas sur la peur.

Naminé la dévisagea, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et elle paraissait beaucoup moins amicale, toute trace angélique semblant s'être évaporée de son visage. L'obscurité environnante paraissait s'être accrue.

« Je parle de ton frère de la façon que je veux, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. De toute manière, il est mort donc qu'est-ce que ça lui fait ?

-Tu... tu disais qu'il était ton ami...

-Nuance, j'ai dit que j'avais été attristée de sa mort, l'interrompit Naminé, l'air agacée. C'était le cas : comme je te l'ai dit, son âme était dégoûtante. J'ai été de mauvaise humeur pendant trois mois à cause de lui. Mais maintenant, tout va bien. Après tout, je t'ai trouvée, toi. Xion, la fille qui n'a jamais osé désobéir à ses parents. Quelle chance que tu aies accepté l'offre de ta copine ce soir. J'ai enfin eu l'occasion de te prouver tout l'amour que je te porte... »

Xion la fixa avec des yeux exorbités, figée sur place.

-Tu es folle ! cracha-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-C'est ça. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, non ? »

Naminé lui adressa un sourire moqueur et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser un regard discret sur la droite, évaluant ses chances de prendre la fuite dans l'obscurité.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? lança encore la fille d'un ton plus doux. L'âme est énergie. L'énergie n'apparaît ni ne disparaît, elle se transforme. Donc même si je me nourris de la tienne, elle ne disparaîtra pas dans le chaos ou je ne sais quelle croyance vous avez, vous autres humains.

-N...Non... »

Elle ne put rien lâcher d'autre, trop terrifiée pour trouver une réplique digne de ce nom. Naminé l'observait en attendant sa réponse et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Enfin si, j'ai justement la nuit entière. Demain, je serai forcée de rentrer dans l'autre monde, mais tant que le soleil n'est pas là, je suis libre. Néanmoins, ajouta-t-elle, même si ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, après tout cela faisait des années que je n'avais parlé à personne, depuis ton frère en fait, je préférerais mettre un terme à la discussion. »

Xion ne sut plus ce qu'elle pensa à cet instant. Son instinct prit le dessus quand Naminé s'avança d'un pas, les traits neutres : elle se détourna et fonça, sans se soucier des branches des buissons qu'elle se prenait dans la figure, lui égratignant le visage, et des pierres instables sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête : mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette fille.

« Oh, où crois-tu aller ? »

La voix, ennuyée, avait brusquement résonné près de son oreille, avant qu'elle ait pu parcourir vingt mètres, et une main glacée se referma sur son bras, si froide que sa froideur traversa le tissu de sa veste, la stoppant dans son élan. L'étau de glace se referma jusqu'à lui arracher un cri de douleur.

« Lâche-m... »

Avant qu'elle ait pu achever sa phrase, Naminé la poussa avec une telle violence qu'elle se sentit décoller du sol et heurter de plein fouet le tronc d'un arbre, avant de s'écraser par terre. Sonnée, elle ne tenta pas de se relever, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Une douleur sourde envahit son dos, et elle n'y voyait plus très clair. La voix de Naminé résonna à nouveau hors de son champ de vision, d'un timbre qui n'avait plus rien de chaleureux mais désormais empreint d'une sorte de solennité hostile et méprisante.

« Xion Daybreak. A première vue, on pourrait se demander les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai choisie. Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Naminé. Tu n'es qu'une simple lycéenne comme les autres. Mais... j'ai mes raisons. Bien que le manque de choix ait une place importante dans ma décision, il est vrai. Après tout, personne ne passe par ici, surtout la nuit d'Halloween, l'unique moment de l'année où je puisse agir. »

Dans un effort surhumain, Xion parvint à relever la tête et rencontra le regard neutre de Naminé, qui la fixait sans bouger de l'autre côté du sentier, frêle tache lumineuse dans l'obscurité. Le mot « ange » lui revint à l'esprit.

« J'ai deux raisons. Veux-tu les entendre ? » continua la demoiselle, imperturbable.

Xion rassembla ses forces.

« Va... au diable... » murmura-t-elle tout en sachant que c'était une fort mauvaise idée.

Naminé ricana.

« Navrée chérie, mais il n'existe pas, fit-elle, moqueuse. Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour les humains de personnifier tout ce qu'ils appellent le mal, de lui coller une étiquette pour avoir l'illusion de maîtriser des sujets qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Alors, veux-tu m'écouter ? »

Xion lui renvoya son regard. Qui était cette fille, si angélique mais si démoniaque, si lumineuse mais si mauvaise, si frêle mais si forte ? Était-ce un ange ? Était-ce possible que les anges soient mauvais ?

« Qui... es-tu... ? »

Naminé ignora sa question.

« Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. La première raison, outre le défi que tu représentais, est purement... physique. Tu as presque exactement le même visage que Naminé -et que moi mais je ne suis pas narcissique. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas la question. Surtout les yeux. Ils sont l'exacte copie des siens. Quand je te regarde, je vois elle. Je la vois en toi. Ne sois pas vexée, ce n'est pas que tu es à mes yeux une pâle copie de Naminé, mais... » Elle marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague à nouveau, un petit sourire attendri au coin des lèvres. « …ton visage me rappelle de doux souvenirs, me conférant de toi une bonne impression, même si par cela je me rabaissais au défaut humain de juger un livre d'après sa couverture. C'était plus fort que moi. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a octroyée mon identité. Même si je l'ai... usurpée, il est vrai. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et Xion songea alors qu'elle avait vraiment aimé Naminé et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait tuée. A moins que l'esprit malade de cette folle à lier n'ait inventé toute l'histoire. Naminé soupira un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Xion, toujours étalée sur le sol, et son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers elle.

« La seconde raison est la raison majeure. Cela a un rapport avec la mort de ton frère. Te souviens-tu ? Il était resté dehors le soir d'Halloween, et cela lui avait été fatal, parce que son meilleur ami, Ventus, l'avait convaincu de rester -comme Kairi avec toi. Beaucoup auraient alors porté la responsabilité de sa mort sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est votre façon de voir les choses à vous, les humains : il faut forcément un coupable, même quand il n'y en a pas. Et même quand il y en a un, on aime à en chercher un autre, parmi les innocents, parce qu'il est plus satisfaisant d'accuser quelqu'un d'innocent que quelqu'un dont la seule vision que vous aillez de lui est celle d'un être mauvais vous ayant fait du mal. Ventus lui-même se sentait profondément coupable. La petite amie de Vanitas, une certaine Aqua, ne voulait plus lui parler. Mais toi... Quand il est venu s'excuser auprès de toi, tu lui as répondu que tu n'avais rien à excuser parce que tu n'avais rien à lui reprocher. Malgré le choc de la mort de ton frère, tu es restée lucide. Après tout, l'unique responsable de sa mort, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ventus n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'intenter à sa vie. Et cela, tu ne l'as pas oublié en ce moment difficile, contrairement à Aqua, contrairement à ta mère. Et ça, c'est quelque chose de magnifique que je ne peux ignorer. »

Elle s'agenouilla près de Xion et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire calme.

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu meurs ce soir. »

Une douce lumière envahit les lieux, émergeant calmement du corps de Naminé, submergeant Xion qui ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, ce ne furent pas les policiers mandés par la mère de Xion, folle d'inquiétude, mais un groupe de chasseurs qui retrouvèrent le corps de la jeune fille, étendue intacte, mais sans vie, sur le chemin. Personne ne put déterminer la cause de sa mort.


End file.
